


Against The Rules

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 2 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Childhood Friends, Gen, Jedi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:TIME: long agoPLACE: a galaxy far, far away"





	Against The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> For finblead on Dreamwidth.
> 
> I immediately imagined them as Jedis so here it is ! It's not explicitely written but at the end they're around 12. Hope you enjoy !

The Midorima and Akashi were both very well-known jedi families. Never the first-born though, because they still had t make sure to continue the lineage and prestige. And this is why when Shintarô and Sejûrô were introduced to the order as new recruits, even the oldest, wisest and more experienced Jedi Masters couldn’t mask their surprise. They however, like always, gracefully accepted the contribution of the two families.  
  
“We promise to make them the finer members, your sacrifice will drastically help us combat the evil power of the Dark Side.”  
  
The two mothers were making a colossal effort not to show how much their decision was costing them, and they thought that if the children had inherited even a fraction of their will power, they certainly were on the right track. However, it had been necessary, the threat they had warned the common people was real : a slowly growing power on the other side had been sensed, and any help was welcomed especially from known promising families.  
  
With only a few months apart, the toddlers were taught about the Jedi ways together, and even shared the same room, and rapidly a comfortable was almost palpable between them. There was at least no display of emotion, whether pleasant or not, on their faces and to try to avoid complications changed their room assignments.  
  
The boys still spent a fair amount of time together due to their joined lessons and with such talents, they couldn’t find any logical reason to separate them. Seijûrô was the more gifted of the two when it came to using the power of the Force and wield the lightsaber, even if Shintarô was ultimately the better one at following the Code. During their few moments of spare time, they just sat in front of each other playing some mind games, moving the pieces only with the power of their minds, and once again their instructor couldn’t find any proof that their relationship was crossing to dangerous territories.  
  
However, that was before they truly understood how much more powerful their mental connection had been. They had just been checking the minds of their students as routine would have it when they stumbled upon what they could only guess and one of their many projection meetings. This knowledge alone would have been enough to separate the two of them, sending them to different parts of the galaxy, but in this meeting, the boys had been touching. They stared at the barely touching fingers. From what the instructor knew about a normal upbringing, meaning a non Jedi one, it was a pretty common, even encouraged form of showing affection. However, as Jedis, or even Padawans, it was forbidden. The Code was clear : No attach. This admittedly shy contact was as good as their sentence. Their options were now limited : becoming parias or executing them. They knew that they couldn’t risk them turning to the Dark Side with their talents and knowledge, but death for such powerful heirs would just condemn their Order as well.   
  
They interrupted their mental projection.  
  
No, the Jedis wouldn’t survive. They had to play it smart. They knew that the Midorima had recently welcomed into their family a little heiress, while the Akashi had lost their Mrs.  
  
They immediately asked for an audience with the Elderlies to share his plan: the exclusion of the Akashi heir to save their more obedient recruit’s loyalty and the Order.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
